superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Curious George: Swings Into Spring Credits
Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producers WGBH Carol Greenwald Dorothea Gillem Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Written by Joe Fallon Based on the Books by Margret & H.R. Rey Supervising Producer Stare Stallings Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Directed by Scott Heming Andrei Svislotski Co-Producer Matthew Baughman Associate Producer Michaela Hart-Zerbib Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George, Stig, Flint Quint Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat, Stew, Mr. Auger, Mr. Renkins, Wint Quint Rino Romano The Narrator Kimberly Brooks Ms. Teckel, Balloonist Jim Cummings Jumpy Squirrel, Mr. Quint E.G. Daily Steve, Andie Grey Delisle Betsy, Photographer Phil LaMarr Pops Teckel, Mayor Lex Lang The Doorman, Hundley, Doxie Puppies Edie McClurg Lydia, Mom, Lady Lara Jill Miller Allie, Ballonist Annie Mumolo Bill, Sprint Quint Rob Paulsen Charkie Kath Soucie Mrs. Renkins, Mint Quint, Mrs. Quint Music by Nick Nolan Storyboard Artists Llyn Hunter Michael Kenny Cathy Malkasian Max Martinez Frank Marino Dave Schwartz Design Manager Paul Trandahl Technical Manager Johnny Chen Production Coordinator Lewis Foulke Production Assistants Ben Liou Tim Gilmer Production Accountant Laurie "Pinky" Hoover Character Designers Susan Crossley Millet Henson Prop Designer Keith Wong Storyboard Revisionists Toni Vian Trevor Tamboline Background Layouts Lisa Souza Jennifer Yuan Background Color Design Ann Lee Bi Wei Tronolone Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Alison Jota Supervising Timing Director Connor Flynn Timing Directors Debbie Bonzon Phil Cummings Barbara Dourmashkin-Case Zsuzsa Lamy-Avery Frank Weiss Animation Checkers Annamarie Costa Chuck Gefre Editor Kirk DeMorest Assistant Editor Guy Handelman Post Production Supervisor Barbara Beck Coordinating Producers WGBH Paul Riggins Melissa Bush Educational Advisor Cynthia Hoisington Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound by Advantage Audio Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Sound Designer Stephanie Bell Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith-Poole Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Studio Operations Manager Rene De Guzman Production Manager Reggie Umali Supervising Director Marlene Robinson May "Brand New" Music and Lyrics by Nick Nolan Performed by Kipp Lennon "The Doxie Dance" Music by Nick Nolan Lyrics by Nick Nolan and Joe Fallon Performed by Corbin Bleu "Spring Brings Things" Music by Nick Nolan Lyrics by Nick Nolan and Joe Fallon Performed by Jess Harnell "We Love Every Fish" Music by Nick Nolan Lyrics by Joe Fallon and Nick Nolan Performed by Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Annie Mumolo, Kath Soucie and Frank Welker Copyright 2012 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Universal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:NBC Category:Video Credits Category:End Credits Category:Universal Pictures Category:PBS Kids Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:PBS Category:WGBH Boston